Stick War Heroes: War of Inamorta
Stick Wars Heroes: War of Inamorta is a fan-made version of Stick War Introduction And Plot Stick Wars Heroes: War of Inamorta is a version that takes place 3 years after the defeat of Medusa and the exile of the Chaos Empire from Inamorta. The Order Empire, who is now led by Taurus, Archmage, and Roy as the main heroes of the Order Empire. However, a women by the name of Sagittus realized that she and her fellow companions lived under a tyrant rule of Taurus' iron fist. She rose up a rebellion of men from all Nations, which led to the Formation of New Units. 1 year into the war and Sagittus was slain in battle. Leaving her now named Sagittarius Empire to battle the Order Empire under the Control of Sagittus' daughter, Aria, and her friends, Lyral, and Xenzu, against the mighty and "corrupted" Order Empire A Question to Think About... Who Is the Real Villain in this Situation? Is it Taurus or Sagittus. After all, Medusa had commented on how the nations fought over pointless wars against each other over "lands that were rightfully ours" and Sagittus is breaking the Order Empire apart, while Taurus is trying is best to impose order in his own ways, however brutal they are. Stages on Sagittarius Empire Stage I- Defense of Zephyr City Units Available to use- Archidons, Swordwrath, Greatwrath Heroes-Aria Plot The forces of the Order Empire have pushed back Aria's Army to the Stronghold of Zephyr City, Archidon Territory. As response, Aria was given three choices; Fight, Flee, or Surrender. The Archidons were ready to defend their Homeland Capital at all cost, including their lives. As Taurus and Roy lead off an attack of their Spearton units for a main Advantage, The Archidons halted the main advance in their places, running the Order Army back to retreat. Stage II- Sticks and Stones: Archidons Declare War Units Available to use- Swordwrath, Greatwrath Heroes- Aria, Lyral, Xenzu Plot After the defeat of the Order Empire in Zephyr City, the Archidons surrounded Aria. Demanding what this was about the betrayl, the Archidon Leaders, Hawkeye and Eagleye, told her that they loss too many brave soldiers during that battle, and they refuse to support the Sagittarius or Order Empire anymore. The Sagittarius Army couldn't hold off against the Archidons and Albowtross closing in against their Swordwrath and Greatwrath supporters, along with fighting the new weapon called the Catapult, but with a high amounting army of Swords, the Archidons were forced into submission. Stage III- Civil Assistance: Battle of Pertland Units Available to use- Swordwrath, Axewrath, Archidon, Catapult Heroes- Aria, Lyral, XuHuang Plot Part I After their defeat in Zephyr, the Archidons, followed by Aria's army move into Pertland territory, which happen to be fought into a civil war between the Axewrath, their leader XuHuang, and the Siegewrath, and their leader Siege, along with the Order Empire supporters. Aria and Taurus both saw this as an oppurtunity to recruit both Siegewrath and Axewrath to their causes, but that would determine the outbreak of the war. Destruction in Pertland The armies of the Axewrath and Siegewrath were once in a peaceful race living in harmony in Pertland, until XuHuang and Siege were appointed in power. The two rulers sought that their nations were superior to the other. As peaceful claims to control all of Pertland failed, the neutral country broke out into a civil war between themselves. Plot Part II Lyral volunteered to first greet the Axewrath on their lines, while for the Order, Roy volunteered to greet the Siegewrath. As then, both side took place in a civil war, with no side in the advantage. Aria finally gave them to realize that if she lead them, that all nations can believe in their beliefs and not fight a war that weakens themselves. Taurus tried to convince this as lies while trying to strike Aria down, but the leaders quickly stopped him and ran the Order from the land of Pertland, now the capital of the Sagittarius Empire. Stage IV- Assassination: Ninjas and Kunoichi Declare War Units Available to Use- Swordwrath, Axewrath, Albowtross, Archidon, Siegewrath, Heroes: Aria, Xenzu, Lyral, Siege, XuHuang Plot The arms of the Greatwrath returned home to their own land after the uniting of Pertland. While then the Sagittarius Empire marched toward the land of Ginseng, Swordwrath Territory. But were ambushed by armied of Shadowrath and Kunoichi, female trained in the arts of shinobi. They quickly escaped, but were met by Swordwrath attackers. The Armies of the ninjas were no match against Aria's forces. And quickly surrendered. Stage V- Grand Generals: Great Swordwrath Declare War Units Available to Use- Axewrath, Albowtross Heroes: Xenzu XuHuang Plot The Shadowrath and Kunoichi were defeated, but the army of the Sagittarius Empire was instantly ambushed by the Greatwrath. The men of the Swordwrath aiding them turned against the Sagittarius Empire, causing them to retreat home, but couldn't escape with blockades, on the front, and behind them. Aria took the Archidons, and Siegewrath back home to Pertland along with their leaders in an attempt to flee, and did successfully, Leaving Xenzu and XuHuang to fight them off. Successfully they all escaped. Stage VI- Heavy Metal War: Speartons Declare War Units Available to Use- Axewrath, Lancewrath Heroes: XuHuang Lancelot Plot XuHuang separates himself for a moment from the rest of the Sagittarius Empire to meet with the Spearton Leader and friend of his, Lancelot. Lancelot agreed and left out to meet XuHuang and the Axewrath with himself as his Lancewrath guards. Taurus had visited the Spearton Castle just as Lancelot had set out. Unaware of this, the Speartons were at Taurus' command, who said that their leader was meeting with an enemy to the Order. Convinced, the Speartons, Javelineers, and Horsemen set out to defeat Lancelot. When met on the battlefield the Axewrath and Lancewrath battled ferociously and eventually they turned the tide convincing his army to reutn to Lancelot and aid the Sagittarius Empire. However, only the Horsemen agreed while others retreated. Lancelot had left with XuHuang back to Pertland. Stage VII- Battle of Destruction: Attack on Westwind Units available to Use- Horsemen, Axewrath, Lancewrath, Archidons, Albowtross, Siegewrath, Catapult Heroes: Aria, XuHuang, Lyral, Xenzu, Siege, Lancelot, Eagleye, Hawkeye Plot The Order's Fortress at Westwind was surounded by a thick fog covering the entire nation. As Roy was sent out with 3 Greatwrath riding at his side, he spotted the entire army of the Sagittarius Empire marching torward the main fortress. Roy quickly warned Taurus who sent Desolate, Archmage, and Roy to lead an entire of the Order Empire to crush the Rebellion once and for all. The First Battle was fought between Hawkeye, the Archidons and Horsemen against Roy, Desolate, the Kunoichi and the Shadowrath. The Horsemen were all but vulnerable to the tactics of the Ninjas, but Archidons were cut down one by one as Hawkeye began to doubt fate in Aria. The Second Battle pushed back the army of Siegewrath and Siege against the Magikill, Merics, and Archmage. Her spells and tactics halted Siege's advance on the Fortress. The arrival of XuHuang and the Axewrath couldn't horde Archmage away and their advance failed as they were captured. The Final Fight was in the deepest layers of fog as Aria and Taurus duel while Lyral held off the Swordwrath and Xenzu against the Greatwrath. Archmage had been ignored trying to help Taurus but was kept by a Spear that was caught in her robe. She was able to grab the crossbow of a fallen Albowtross, and used it to try and eliminate Aria, but she couldn't take the shot because Aria was still her best friend in her heart. With her entire body shaking, her hand accidentally fired and wounded Aria in her arm, leaving an opening for Taurus an opening to kill her, but Xenzu made it in time to block him and Lyral planned to deal with Archmage. Lyral pushed an Archidon out of the way and took his weapon to shoot Archmage, but Aria told her to let her go. Aria stated that Archmage could decide the fate of this war itself, but only if she stays alive. Stage VIII- The Return of Chaos and Medusa (You can choose whether to continue the story with the Chaos Empire or Sagittarius Empire here). Units Available to Use- Catapult, Albowtross, Archidons, Lancewrath Heroes- Xenzu, Eagleye, Hawkeye, Lancelot Plot As Lyral constantly waits and guards Aria as she heals, the following of Westwind fog was only beginning of another war that happened before. The gates of Medusa's Castle had been opened by Arcturus, leader of the Eclipsors, Verrus, leader of the Juggerknights, and Zyzor, leader of the Marrowkai. The three nations were followed by the Crawlers, Bombers, Giants, Deads, and the essence of the Medusa Clones. Given to it and the ancient spell used, Medusa had been revived and the Chaos Empire was free again. The Empire marched straight toward Pertland where the Sagittarius Empire was resting following the events of Westwind. With the Axewrath, and Siegewrath captured and Aria injured, they only had a few troops left to halt the attack. Medusa had almost crushed the army, but had no intention of defeating them, only to strike fear into their hearts. "Hear me the scum of Inamorta, you thought that an incantation would be enough to destroy me and my empire for ever?! Now I have returned and all of Inamorta shall belong to me, and you'll see the eternal pain I would've endeavored!" -Medusa's words to the crippled Sagittarius Empire. Stage IX- The Fallen One: Re-entry of Westwind Battle Restrictions- No Units Heroes- Aria, Xenzu, Lyral, Archmage Plot Archmage's deceased father comes to her into a dream saying she needs to aid Aria. Archmage didn't understand until she saw Aria, Lyral, and Xenzu planning to break in but was spotted by Desolate's patrol unit of Greatwrath. Archmage realized that what she needed to do was aid Aria and her friend in helping her prisoners escape. Leaving her quarters she provided an escape route safely away from Desolate, but led to the Prison, guarded by Roy and his men. unaware of what she had gotten herself into, they cut their way around the other officers so that Archmage could convince roy to let them in. Roy had only at first seen Archmage as a traitor and intentionally planned to slay her on instinct, but realized that she was right. Roy knew that he couldn't leave the Order yet, but showed them into a secret entrance that even Taurus never knew about. The four successfully rescued XuHuang, Siege, the Axewrath and Siegewrath and escaped. Roy claimed to Taurus that he never knew about the secret entrance and Taurus believed him, unaware at the moment that Archmage had betrayed the Order and fled with Aria. Stage X- Death on Pertland Outlands: Juggerknights Strike Back Units Available to Use- Horsemen, Lancewrath, Catapult Heroes- Lancelot, Eagleye Plot As Aria, Lyral, Xenzu, and Archmage make their return to Pertland, Medusa's army of Bombers and Juggerknights await on the outlands, advancing straight for Pertland City. Lancelot, having heard sent his Lancewrath to counter them. His army couldn't hold alone til he and the Horsemen arrived. They fought ferociously and were surrounded by Juggerknights until Eagleye came out with the Catapults and rescued the survivors. The Bombers were blown to pieces as they were hit by flying rocks, and so were the Juggerknights. The Chaos Army eventually had to retreat before the other four could arrive at the castle. Stage XI- Deals with Destruction: Assassination of Lyral Battle Restricitions- Only 7 Archidons will be available for use and will all spawn at once when battle begins. Battle Restrictions- Lyral and Archmage are the only heroes available, but Lyral will spawn with half of her health gone. Plot Stages on Order Empire Stage I- Riding High: Battle of Mrin-sher Units Available to Use- Spearton, Javelineer, Magikill, Meric, Horsemen Heroes- Taurus, Archmage, Roy Plot The Order forces were at rest on the bottom Mrin-sher mountains. Archmage and the other Merics remained resting while Roy and the Speartons trained for a battle. However all was stop when the Horsemen began marching toward the summit, with Taurus at the head. It was stated that the Sagittarius Empire held the summit for too long not to plan an Archidon attack. The Horsemen, Speartons, Merics, Magikill, and Javelineers began their march to the summit, where the Greatwrath army was waiting with an ambush. The ambush was no match for the amount of Horsemen. even the Archidons and Albowtross could no longer hold, and the Sagittarius Empire lost the summit. Stage II- Central Scheme: Siege Declares War Units Available to Use- Javelineer, Meric, Horsemen Heroes- Archmage, Roy Plot Category:Blog posts Category:Stick empire Category:Stick Empires Description Category:Empires